


Hermione gets pregnant

by rsadelle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-17
Updated: 2007-07-17
Packaged: 2017-10-28 15:15:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsadelle/pseuds/rsadelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione shook her head and unsuccessfully tried to wipe the tears out of her eyes. She took a deep breath and said, "I'm pregnant."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hermione gets pregnant

"Hermione?" Harry put one hand on the crying girl's shoulder. "Are you okay?"

Hermione shook her head and unsuccessfully tried to wipe the tears out of her eyes. She took a deep breath and said, "I'm pregnant."

Harry's eyes widened in shock. "Hermione." He sat down next to her. "Wow."

She laughed hoarsely. "Yeah, wow." She looked down at the handkerchief she was twisting in her hands. "I was so careful with the birth control spell too. I _know_ I did it right. He must have done something to make it stop working."

"Done something? But Ron would never--"

Hermione smiled sadly. "I haven't slept with Ron."

"Oh. Oh!" Harry looked at her. "What are you going to do?"

Hermione shrugged. "I don't know."

"Are you going to tell Ron?" he asked hesitantly.

Hermione's eyes filled with tears again. "I don't know."

Harry put his arm around her shoulders. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make it worse. You know if you want to talk to me you can."

Hermione patted his knee. "I know Harry." She managed a watery smile. "You're a great friend, but I think I have to do this myself."

***

"What do you want, Granger?" Malfoy sneered.

"Why did you do it?" Hermione asked tonelessly.

"Do what?"

"Disrupt the spell."

"Oh, that."

Hermione turned on him angrily. "Yes, _that_. Why did you do it?"

Malfoy shrugged. "Wanted to see if I could."

Hermione paled. "You wanted to see if you could?" She paced away from him and back. "You wanted to see if you could? Well you bloody well _can_ ," she nearly shouted at him. "I'm pregnant."

"That's rather inconvenient."

"'Inconvenient'," she snarled. "I'm pregnant and that's all you can say?"

"Careful there, Granger. You're starting to sound like a parrot." He eyed her coolly. "I don't see how this involves me at all."

"It's your child," she ground out.

"You can't prove it."

"I'll do a paternity spell."

"You wouldn't do that."

"Why not?"

"You wouldn't want that Weasel of a boyfriend of yours to know you've been fooling around on him."

Hermione smiled coldly. "And you wouldn't want that elitist house of yours to know you'd slept with a _Mudblood_. This is just as much your problem as it is mine."

Draco stepped close to her and put one large hand over her stomach. "This is not a problem," he purred. "The timing is inconvenient, but my father will accept my firstborn, even if its mother is a Mudblood." He smiled in a parody of sweetness. "I won't, of course, marry you."

Hermione hissed and jerked away from him. "I wouldn't marry you anyway." She whirled and stalked out of the room.

Draco's laughing voice followed her. "Take care of yourself, Granger. That's _my_ child you're carrying."

***

"Miss Granger." McGonagall's greeting held a note of surprise.

Hermione hesitated in the doorway, not quite knowing what to say.

"Would you like to come in?"

"Yes, thank you." Hermione followed her in and sat in an armchair when invited.

"To what do I owe this pleasure, Miss Granger?"

Hermione twisted a fold of her robes between her fingers.

"Miss Granger?"

"I'm pregnant." Hermione swiped at the tear that started to slide down her cheek.

"Miss Granger! We taught you to use birth control spells. I would think that you, of all people, would have mastered them."

Hermione nodded miserably. "I know. I did." She looked away from McGonagall. "He disrupted them," she said in a whisper.

McGonagall went white with rage. "That is unacceptable!" she snapped. "Tell me who it was. He must be punished."

Hermione remained silent.

"Miss Granger," McGonagall said warningly.

"I can't," Hermione said. "Please, Professor McGonagall. I came for your advice."

McGonagall softened and she leaned forward to pat Hermione's hand. "Of course, Miss Granger."

Hermione rested her hands over her stomach. "I don't know if I want to keep it. I want to have kids, but not now." She looked down at herself. "I don't know if I could do that, though. It is my child." She looked back up at McGonagall.

"Oh, Miss Granger, I cannot tell you what to do." McGonagall put a comforting hand on Hermione's knee. "But you may be assured that Hogwarts will support your decision." She paused for a moment, then added, "I suggest you visit Madame Pomfrey. She will be more able to help you understand your options."

Hermione nodded. "I will do that." She stood. "Thank you, Professor McGonagall."

McGonagall smiled at her sadly. "I only wish I could be of more help."

***

Hermione came down from her dormitory much later than her friends had ever known her to do, even on weekends and holidays.

"Are you all right?" Ron asked her. "You're always down here before everyone else."

Hermione smiled wanly. "I was feeling a little ill, but I'm better now."

Harry's sharp glance told her he realized precisely what was going on. Ron only watched her worriedly.

"Are you sure you're okay? You look a little pale."

"I'll be fine," she assured him. She held out her hand to him. "Come walk with me outside."

Ron blushed a little. "That okay, Harry?"

"Yeah. Go," Harry told him, but he was looking at Hermione.

Ron flashed him a smile. "See you later," he said as he took Hermione's hand and let her lead him down to the lake. They sat on a rock near the lake and watched the water in silence for a while.

"Ron," Hermione finally said. "I have to tell you something."

Ron looked at her quizzically. "Okay."

Hermione took a steadying breath. "I-- I haven't been faithful to you." Before Ron could speak she added, "I'm pregnant."

Ron paled, then flushed. "You're _pregnant_? What about the spells?"

Hermione sighed. "I used them. He disrupted them."

"Disrupted them? Why?"

"To prove he could, he said," Hermione said bitterly.

"Who?"

Hermione stared out over the lake and shook her head. "No."

Ron gripped her shoulders and made her face him. "Who was it?"

Hermione shook her head again. "I won't tell you."

Ron let go of her and stared out at the lake. "You're going to have his child, and you won't even tell me who it is," he said dully.

"I don't know if I'm going to have it."

" _Hermione_ , of course you have to have it."

"I don't _have_ to," she snapped. "This is the twentieth century. I'll have an abortion if I want to."

"No. _No_ ," he insisted. "I won't let you do that."

Hermione stood and glared down at him. " _You_ have no say in it. It's my body, and it's my child." She turned on her heel and went back up to the castle alone.

***

"Oh!" Hermione's wondering exclamation drew the attention of the other Gryffindors around her. "Neville, feel this." She grabbed Neville's hand, incidentally stopping him from throwing the caterpillars into their cauldron too early. "The baby's kicking." She pressed his hand to her stomach and let him feel it.

"Oh, wow." He smiled at her.

Hermione reached across their table to Ron and Harry. Harry let her take his hand easily, but Ron hesitated. "Please, Ron," she said softly, and he let her take her hand and press it to her stomach.

"Oh," he breathed. He smiled up at her. "It's really strong."

She smiled back at him. "It's stronger from the inside."

The commotion was beginning to draw the attention of the rest of the class, and Draco sauntered over.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Ron spat.

Draco ignored him and kept his focus on Hermione. "I wanted to feel my son kick." He reached out and put his hand on Hermione's stomach. "He is strong," he said approvingly.

Hermione pushed his arm away. "Don't touch me."

Draco smirked. "That's not what you said before." He stepped into Hermione's personal space and ran his hands down her arms. "You used to like it when I touched you."

Hermione jerked out of his grasp. " _Don't_ touch me," she snarled.

Draco held up his hands in a parody of innocence. "I'll refrain for the moment. But do be sure to take good care of yourself, Granger. That child is Lucius Malfoy's firstborn grandson." He grinned triumphantly. "You're not the only one who can do a spell, Granger. It is a boy." He leaned forward again and kissed her cheek quickly. "You're carrying my son."

The bell rang at that moment, and Snape yelled at them to put up their cauldrons. Ron hurried Harry through putting away their materials and rushed out of the classroom ahead of everyone else.

"Hermione--"

"Don't, Harry, please."

Harry patted her shoulder and left her to put up her cauldron.

"I-- I'll do this," Neville offered. "If you want to go talk to Ron."

Hermione smiled at him and hugged him quickly. "Thanks, Neville." She hurried out of the classroom and through the corridors until she caught up with Ron. She grabbed his arm. "Ron."

Ron yanked his arm out of her grasp and whirled to face her. "Malfoy? You slept with Malfoy? What the bloody hell were you thinking?"

"Ron, I'm _sorry_."

"Sorry?" he nearly yelled. He lowered his voice. "You're carrying Draco Malfoy's son," he hissed.

She unconsciously rested her hands on her stomach. "Yes," she whispered. "Ron. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"What did you mean to do?" he asked. "Did you think you could just have it on with Malfoy and I would be _happy_ about it?"

"Ron, that's not the way it was." Hermione was nearly pleading.

"Why don't you tell me the way it was," Ron demanded, "because I sure as hell don't know."

"It just happened."

Ron was unmoved. "It doesn't just happen, Hermione. People make it happen."

"I don't know, Ron. He was just there."

Arms came around her, the hands stretching down to cover her stomach. "Oh, yes, _Ron_ ," Draco said smugly. "I was there." He brushed his lips over Hermione's cheek. "And she enjoyed it, too. Don't think she didn't."

Hermione threw herself out of his arms. "I told you not to touch me," she snapped. She was trapped between them now, in the middle of a hallway full of students going to or coming from class.

"That's right," Draco said in that same oily tone. "You just tell yourself you don't want me. You'll feel differently once you're holding my son in your arms."

"I'll never feel differently." Hermione whirled around, but Ron had already gone.

"Don't get so upset," Draco murmured in her ear. "I don't want you doing anything that could harm my son."

"He's my son," Hermione hissed, and she escaped down the hall.


End file.
